Transparent layer is topmost layer for transparent input methods on hand held devices. An input method editor (IME) is an application that allows any data, such as keyboard strokes or mouse movements, to be received as input. In this way users can enter characters and symbols not found on their input devices. Using an input method is needed for languages that have more graphemes (e.g., characters, etc.) than there are keys on the keyboard. For example, users of Latin keyboards or touch-enabled devices can input Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Indic characters.
A challenge of using the transparent layer where the IME operates, is that in traditional implementations the IME is not user friendly and users have difficulty selecting the IME or the applications below the transparent layer. For example, one traditional approach requires the user to minimize the transparent window (IME) in order to interact with apps. Because the transparent layer is transparent, it is difficult for users to ascertain if the transparent window is minimized or is still on the screen, residing between the user's inputs and the applications that appear below the transparent layer.